Odyssey
by NorthernCharm
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the Dark Lords head death eater, Voldemorts regime rules the Wizarding World. What once was lost to Draco ends up at his feet again, lighting his way. Can love end this oppressive and cruel world governed by a heavy-handed mad man?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Just for fun, not profit. JK owns all. This fic is very dark at times and is not for the faint of heart. If you're looking for a fluffy happy go lucky fic, this isn't the one for you. Our characters must go through quite a bit of angst and dark times to come out the other side. This fic will feature mentions and scenes of rape, mental and physical abuse, sexual situations, gore, mental health disorders, and eating disorders, which may be a trigger for some people, with that in mind if you are sensitive to any of those subjects please do not continue on. This work will be a long one, I have many chapters planned and a sequel planned as well. This is my first HP verse fic, and my first long fic, bearing that in mind all errors are my fault and should be expected. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

**01 **

**IT HAS BEEN** mere months since Voldemort's reign of the wizarding world had begun. But already for those unfortunate enough to have anything less than glorious pure blood running through their veins, or those that have been written off as filthy blood traitors, it feels although it has been an eternity already. Days blur into weeks, weeks into months. Wizarding London, and surrounding areas have lost what lustrous charm it once held. Under Voldemort's regime muggle-born witches and wizards alike are treated like mere cattle, slaves if you will. Death eaters are his knights in gleaming black robes, darker then the abyss.

…

Draco Malfoy absolutely abhorred the rain, he utterly detested the wet, cold, dreary days that was a direct result of it.

He rounded the corner from The Leaky Cauldron and stormed down Diagon Alley, heavy black robes billowing behind him. Shivering despite having cast a nonverbal warming charm.

Draco swore aloud. He shouldn't have even been out in this mess of weather, in fact he had planned on being curled up in front of a roaring fire in his favorite arm chair, a tumbler of fire whiskey in one hand and a good book in the other.

But no, fucking Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had to drag him to The Leaky Caldron after being dismissed from their latest inner circle meeting that evening with promises of fire whiskey, and distractions.

"Fucking Wankers."

Draco narrowed his eyes and swore again as he proceeded down the cobblestone road, up ahead the street lamps were all burnt out just before Gringotts.

"Everything's shot to hell. Fucking Ministry infrastructure workers, who do you have to Imperio around here to get a decent spot of work done!"

Through the oily darkness set before him he could still make out the telltale shapes of two dark figures sporting pitch black robes that matched his exactly. Well pretty well, he of course had gotten his robes custom tailored and casted upon by Madame Bougerie at her shop in Paris as soon as he had received them upon being initiated into the Dark Lords inner circle months ago.

As Draco approached the pair he rolled his eyes in disgust. The realization of just who and what the two were doing becoming clear.

"Rookwood! Greyback! Weren't you two taught you ought not to play with your food." The two men were a jumble of robes with a filthy crying girl on the ground between them.

"Oi Malfoy we was just-" Rookwood began. The tall blonde raised a hand to silence him "I don't much care what you thought you two cretins were doing but I do know the Dark Lord certainly would be wondering as to why the two moronic bastards he had posted in Diagon Alley for night watch to check papers were preoccupied with some filthy mud-blood then to be following his direct orders."

"Please." The curly haired brunette between them was sobbing profusely, she grabbed for Draco's trousers as he approached the trio. Something almost akin to recognition flitted in his eyes for a mere moment as they locked eyes.

Draco's features moulded into his signature scowl and his stomach rolled, he yanked his leg away. Silencing the distraught and bleeding girl with a non-verbal Avada.

She slumped to the ground in a heap. "Oh, common Malfoy you gotta ruin our fun like that we was just getting started!" Rookwood protested.

"You dare question my actions? Think of it as a _personal _favor from me to you boys! Getting rid of your filthy little distraction so you could return to your post the Dark Lord assigned you."

Greyback licked his lips and rubbed his hands together kneeling down closer to the still warm corpse as Rookwood stood up and zipped up his trousers, righting his robe as he faced Draco.

"N-no of course not Malfoy."

"I do sincerely hope at least one of you can manage to keep your dick in your trousers for the evening. I would be greatly displeased if I had to return here again on my evening off, I would hate to have to let it slip to the Dark Lord just what you were up to on shift this evening." The blonde chastised.

Rookwood bowed his head not looking at his superior directly "Of course." Draco smirked, folding his hands in front of him. An unseen force slammed the bigger man against the stone wall of the bank.

Rookwood grabbed and clawed at his neck gasping for air.

"What was that?" the blonde questioned.

"Smummm!" he gurgled.

Draco rolled his eyes and the death eater slumped to the sidewalk in a heap. "O-of c-c-c-course, Malfoy sir."

Draco sucked his tongue behind his teeth and gave Augustus a wicked grin, evil glinting in his eyes.

"Now that's how you properly address me Rookwood!"

He spun on his heel and strolled past the pair when he stopped and turned.

"Oh, and Greyback do keep the snacking to your own time."

The werewolf glanced up from the body in front of him, blood dripping down his chin, grinning mouth falling into a scowl as the bloody mass in front of him vanished as Draco turned on the spot and vanished with a _CRACK_.

…

Draco arrived in the grand foyer of Malfoy Manor, an elf appearing with a _POP._

"Mipsy is happy to be a seein' Master Malfoy."

The elf followed him, ears bobbing as Draco made his way up the grand staircase towards the East wing.

"Is Master Malfoy be wanting supper? Mipsy can be sending a tray of his favourites to the library, Mistress Malfoy always has his favorites in the kitchens."

"No Mipsy, I'll actually be retiring to my room at this hour."

"Mipsy can be sending tea and scones so Mister Malfoy ca-"

Draco held up a hand to silence the elf, she grabbed her ears, wringing them between her fingers and disappeared with a _POP_. He turned the crystal knob and entered his room, discarding his robes in a heap on the floor, and unbuttoning his pressed back dress shirt as he strode to his desk.

A fire roared to life in the fireplace as he hung his shirt over the desk chair. He ran a hand over his face and through his slicked back hair as he sighed and cast a non-verbal alohamora and placed a hand on the front of the drawer, it glowed red. He then grabbed a hold of the handle, sliding the desk drawer open and grabbing something from inside.

He strode over to the armchair nearest the fire, slumping down in it and reaching for the decanter and glass on the side table beside it. Pouring a generous amount of the amber liquid inside into a tumbler he held. Draco took long swallows of the liquid draining the glass and re-pouring another substantial amount before sighing and settling back into the chair.

He took another swallow and placed the glass upon the side table. Reveling in how the liquor burned his throat and warmed him from the inside out, he was always so cold these days.

Draco thumbed the long slender piece of vine wood as it rolled from one palm to the other, he brought it up to scrutinize as the light from the fire illuminated the large room. Reflecting off the shiny handle, worn slick from use as well as his slim, shirtless form.

He smiled as he considered the wand. Dragon heartstring deep in its core. The twin core residing in the elm wand currently across the room in his robes haphazardly thrown on the floor.

He grabbed the glass of liquor off the table, downing it and slamming it upon the table as he rose and strode across the room throwing the wand back in the drawer and slamming it shut, the desk glowed red as the drawer was instantly re-warded.

Grabbing a hold of the desk he stood there seething with anger, taking deep shuddering breaths to calm himself.

After a moment, he stomped across the room kicking off his polished black shoes as he went, and unbuttoned his trousers, now slung low on his hips showing off the deep v and trail of light hair leading south from his navel. His foot got hooked in one leg and he almost tripped.

Scowling he discarded the offending clothing item, then slipped in-between his sheets and settled into bed.

…

Draco awoke the next morning to the sound of metal on metal as his mother strode around the room, flinging the heavy drapery open with a flick of her wand as she vanished the dirty clothes and glass by the fire with another shimmering wave.

"Mother?"

"Draco, it's well into the afternoon. Your father and I were concerned when your elf entered our chambers last night letting us know you had arrived at the manor, you have so rarely stayed here since I gifted you the Black townhouse."

"Yes, well mother I figured I should stop by and grab the last of my things before I head out on the latest wild goose chase the Dark Lord has assigned me."

he summoned a pair of trousers and a fresh pressed shirt and began to dress as his mother sat upon the chest at the end of his bed.

"Draco dear you smell like you bathed in scotch."

"Wait- what time did you say it was?"

The younger blonde jumped out of bed, his wand flying out of thin air and into his pocket as he grabbed a heavy set of robes, shoving his arm elbow deep into the pocket checking to see that the undetectable extension charms his tailor had placed on it was still in working order.

"Well after noon, almost dinner time dear son."

"SHIT! I have to leave, I should have been up hours ago, I passed out and forgot to set the alarm on my wand."

"Well it's no surprise you passed out what with the amount of liquor you've been getting yourself into as of late, but I must say you must have needed the rest."

He ignored her words, plastering himself with liquor was the only way he could coerce his self into sleep. "I need to be in the dining room in two minutes to assemble my team is what I need mother, and I've been sleeping fine."

"Don't you lie to me too!" Narcissa started as she stood up and strode towards her son.

He threw his arms up in frustration, growling as he ran around the room. Objects of all shapes and sizes, books and clothing flying out of drawers, doors, nooks and crannies and shooting into his pocket as he approached the bedroom door.

"I don't have time for this molly coddling mother, I'll see you at our weekly dinner tomorrow evening and you can blubber and go on then."

Grabbing the crystal door knob, he threw the door open and marched down the hall towards the main wing of the manor. Death eaters milled about glancing at the youngest Malfoys urgent stride. Some nodded at him while members of the inner circle that were loitering near the dining hall doors greeted him in earnest.

The double doors flew open and he approached the seat on the right near the head of the table while the loitering members filed their way in behind him. Once everyone was seated the Dark Lord appeared and they all rose again until he took his seat at the head of the table, Nagini slithering to sit at his feet. Draco glanced down the table to see that Blaise and Theo had made it on time despite looking hungover as fuck and that his aunt Bella was practically salivating over the Dark Lords entrance.

"My most loyal of followers, thank you for joining me here. As discussed last evening there will be a mission spear headed by Draco to one of the Orders remaining hideouts, Draco have you chosen your team?"

"Of course, my Lord, as we discussed last evening I want to take my usual core team."

He nodded towards the middle of the table where the group of younger death eaters sat. Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle looked towards him.

"I'll be taking Rodolphus, Crabbe Sr., Yaxley, and Aunt Bella as well at this time, if you so approve my Lord."

Bella clapped her hands together in delight as the others looked intrigued up at the head of the table.

"My Lord, I thought that I would be heading my own team?" Rodolphus started

"You will lead your own team when you can manage to keep your slaves from finding themselves untimely dead instead of in the proper rotation I have had Avery so thoroughly create." Was the answering hiss.

Rodolphus flew out of his chair and onto the floor twitching as he went as the Dark Lord waved his hand in dismissal. Rodolphus spit and sputtered, cries of anguish were heard from the mass of man on the floor.

"Now, I expect reports from the two other support team leaders, as well as yourself of course Draco."

"Yes, my Lord."

He dismissed them all. The inner circle rose as a whole as he left the room, snake slithering along obediently at his heels.

Draco turned on his heel and disappeared with a _CRACK, _8 more cracks simultaneously following him.

When they arrived, everyone had donned their masks, as his feet touched the ground he scanned the crowd before him. Bella waved her wand in front of her.

"REVELIO!"

A blast hit a glowing barrier that now shimmered before them. Bella cackled.

"Ickle Order thinking they are _so _smart. DRACO!"

"Yes, Auntie dearest?"

"TAKE. IT. DOWN."

The tall blonde smirked, "With pleasure."

Yaxley chose that particular moment to cut in front of the duo.

"I do believe I should handle this, seein' as how I've been in the order since before Draco here was out of nappies."

Draco smirked and gave a bit of a chuckle.

"YOU DARE UNDERMINE YOUR SUPERIORS?! THE RIGHT-HAND MAN TO THE DARK LORD?!" Bella shrieked

"Now, now Auntie, let's see what the old dog wants. If he wants to run with the big boys he's more than welcome to try and take down these complex wards set by Dumbledore himself before his death...of course if you manage to fuck it up, I will have to punish you, a good crucio or four should kick some intelligence into you."

Yaxley gulped then straightened himself, the team of death eaters behind them with amused smiles hiding behind their masks.

"WELL?! YOU HEARD THE BOY!"

Draco held his hand out in front of him, an invitation for the older death eater to proceed

"Well, go on then."

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

A large explosion shook the barrier and ground in front of them and nothing happened.

"CONFRINGO!"

Red light blasted from his wand and singed and sizzled the barrier but it didn't break.

"Right. Well, now that this dundering idiot has had a try, can we move on?" Theo questioned.

Blaise laughed behind him and Yaxley seethed with anger.

"Now, now, Yaxley no need to foam at the mouth like a mud-blood. It's not your fault your mother probably fucked a squib and got knocked up with a bastard like you." The blonde stated.

Yaxley lunged for him

"YOU DARE ATTACK LIKE SOME FILTHY FUCKING MUGGLE? CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Bella screeched.

Yaxley fell to the ground.

"Come now Bella, let's finish this and deal with _that_ later."

Rodolphus carefully stepped over the man rolling around on the ground.

Draco cast a non-verbal shield penetration spell, reversal imperturbable charm, and one final juiced up bombarda maxima to blast through the minimal enchantments.

"Childs play." Draco grinned turning to the team behind him.

"Now, I trust the rest of you to realize that the Dark Lord named me his right-hand for a reason. I am in charge of tonight. Everyone remembers the briefing from the night before?"

There were nods of conformation and a few "Yes, sir's" mumbled from the crowd. Bella twirled her wand around in her hands and giggled hopping from foot to foot with anticipation as Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand in his. Yaxley found the strength to sit up and was heaving air as fast as he could, wincing with every breath.

"Yaxley get the fuck out of my sight, you're of no use to us now you fucking waste of space." Draco conceded flatly.

The man in question apparated away without uttering a single syllable.

"If anyone else doesn't think they can proceed with the mission without being a complete fuck up. Leave. Now. There will be no room for mistakes tonight or not only will you have to answer to me, but the Dark Lord as well. Is that understood?"

A few people nodded in answer.

"YES, SIR!" Theo screeched and gave a mock-salute.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and shot him with a non-verbal jinx.

"Ouch!"

Goyle nodded his head rapidly, readying himself to follow the blonde wizard.

"Let's get on with it." The blonde ordered while he floated away in a plume of dark smoke

"Whoa shit! Did you know he could do that? When did he learn to do that?!" Goyle turned to Blaise and Pansy.

They both shrugged and followed a wildly laughing Bella as the rest of the team moved into position.

Theo turned to Goyle as he was passing him "Greg, think about it. When was the last time you saw Draco use a wand? He's powerful as fuck now." He said as he patted the portly boy on the shoulder and approached the property.

Goyle shook his head and moved to follow behind Crabbe Sr. They took Shell Cottage by storm, blasting and cursing left, right, and center. Those stupid enough to not hide or apparate away as soon as the wards and anti-disapparition jinx was lifted by Draco's spells were quickly overcome by the hoard of death eaters. The older inner circle members took their time and tortured and reeked as much mayhem and pain as they could while the younger members composed of Draco's usual team simply avada'd and moved on not wasting any time on the nameless faces.

Draco made his way upstairs after Blaise and Pansy had worked together to make sure the basement was all clear and the others were still busy on the main floor, some taking their fights outside into the yard after walls had been blasted clean through.

After checking the first room at the top of the stairs and finding no one and nothing of interest he moved to the second one, opening it with an alohamora. After doing a quick routine sweep and scan of the room he turned to go back out the door when he did a double take, something had caught his eye.

Draco made his way over to a large trunk shoved haphazardly in the corner, half covered with fallen drapery and coated with a fine layer of dust, to the normal person it would have been simply overlooked, but to a trained eye, or an obsessed eye rather, he noticed instantly, the gold H.G embossed on the front, just slightly under the clasp.

He almost couldn't believe it, it must have been a trick of light, or a trap. But after doing a quick check there was no magic signatures in the room, let alone recently used ones. He slowly approached the trunk and wiped the dust off of the front. His thumb making its way slowly over to the clasp, thinking better he opened the truck with a flick of his wrist and the top flew open.

He peered inside and a small smile graced his lips, shaking his head. Of course, books, rolls of parchment, quills, and muggle cylinders full of ink 'pins' he believed they called them was all he could see, he rummaged through the trunk when the sleeve of his cloak got picked on something, reaching for the offending item his heart dropped into his stomach when his hand closed around an exquisite diamond bracelet.

Draco crouched back on his heels, bracelet in hand. A single tear rolled down his face as he closed his shaking fist tightly around the item.

"Mate, it's all clear. Roddy and Bella are just playing with that Finch-fuck they found under some floor boards downstairs."

When his friend made no move to get up or turn Theo approached him.

"Mate...? Draco."

Draco took a deep breath and shoved the bracelet in his robe pocket and turned to face his friend.

"The base is all clear?"

"Yep."

"All magical items were gathered up by Crabbe Sr. and Goyle?"

"In progress."

"Good let's get the fuck out of here and get this night over with."

The blonde rose and the trunk lid slammed shut behind him, the fallen curtain covering it. He strode past his friend, out into the hall and down the stairs. Theo took one inquisitive look around the room and followed Draco's lead.

"Come now Auntie, we'll bring this one back intact…" He side eyed the prisoner in question "Well mostly intact for the Dark Lord to question."

Bella cackled and came around to grab Rodolphus' shoulder. Justin Finch-Fletchley falling to the ground and gasping for air, blood was streaming down his face and out one ear, he had a swelled eye and crooked nose, still spasming from the aftermath of what Draco assumed was a few fun filled rounds of crucio.

"Let's get out of here. NOW!" he ordered

There were 9 simultaneous _CRACKS _

…


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

**DRACO REMOVED** his mask as soon as his feet graced the floor of the Manor, running his hand through his hair as he shrunk his mask and placed it in his robe pocket.

Nott Sr. approached the blonde as he reached the top of the grand staircase in the main foyer.

"And the others?" The _My son_ implied heavily.

Bella's cackling laugh rang throughout the foyer as the others landed.

"Do I look like a fucking keeper Nott?" He answered viciously.

"MOVE MUDBLOOD SCUM!"

Rodolphus threw the bloody boy on the floor, a groan of pain escaped his lips.

"You heard the witch, filth. You're bleeding all over the floor of the home of one of the sacred 28, something someone like you with a walnut brain would never be able to even comprehend."

Draco gave Nott Sr. a vile glare and strode towards the main dining hall, wanting to get the bullshit briefing over with so he could go and get good and fucking plastered and hopefully find some rest.

The double doors to the dining room flew open, the Dark Lord was already seated at the head of the table, fingers clasped together in front of his bowed head, elbows resting on the table. He raised his head and opened his red slitted eyes as Draco entered.

"Ah, someone who is actually useful. Now, let's see what you have to report this evening."

Nagini hissed from his side as the other mission goers filed into the room behind him.

"My Lord."

The blonde bowed towards the man in question before taking a seat on his right-hand side.

Bella clapped her hands with glee as Rodolphus levitated their recently captured prisoner into the middle of the table. After doing so he caught the eldest Notts' eye and received a slight nod in return.

Draco narrowed his eyes towards the two as he caught the little exchange, he glanced towards the Dark Lord who seemed too enthralled in the newest capture to pay any mind. It seems he would be having a rather unpleasant chat with the two inner circle members a little later.

Pansy and Blaise dropped hands as they entered the room taking their proper seats, Goyle and Theo following suit. Crabbe Sr. was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he managed to return to his assigned seat before the rest of the inner circle filed in.

Snape and Lucius took their seats across from Draco a look in their eyes telling him something was up.

"So, Draco I trust the mission went well, seeing as we have this one." The Dark Lord started.

"Of course, My Lord. The usual procedures were followed effectively, this was the only mud-blood on site, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle of course collected all magical artifacts and items and will stay later to categorize them before putting our curse breakers to work to assist them before finally giving you a final report of the evening."

"But there seems there was a bit of a snag?" The snake eyed man questioned and gestured for the youngest Malfoy to continue.

Draco smirked "Ah, I'm glad you noticed that My Lord, it seems we have a fucking moron among us."

Said moron chose that exact moment to enter the room, panting and grabbing his side as he jogged in and approached the only empty seat in the room, towards the end of the grand table.

Everyone turned to the disturbance as he was blasted out of his seat.

"Excellent Draco, by all means do continue."

The snake eyed man practically salivated with glee.

"M-my Lord?" The brutish faced death eater questioned as he grabbed his tipped over chair for support in regaining a standing position. Draco blasted him to the floor once more and strode over to him.

"Yaxley you fucking imbecile, you have some fucking sack on you to show your face here after that catastrophe of an attempt at taking down some wards, let alone the horrendous behaviour you showed towards your superior."

The man in question began to wail and convulse on the floor as he was hit over and over with non-verbal Crucios from the blonde.

Lucius beamed with pride at the cold monster his son had become, how proud he was that his son had accomplished something he himself could not, right hand man to the Dark Lord himself.

Yaxley cried and screamed as the torture continued. Bella clapped her hands and practically bounced in her seat

"Much longer my dear nephew and he'll be rendered worse than those filthy blood traitor blubbering idiots that are now in the mad house."

"Frankly, I don't much care auntie."

The inner circle couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from the scene before them. Nott Sr. scowled, while Dolohov couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. Finally, the brutal assault stopped, Yaxleys limbs still twitching as the convulsions lessened.

Draco immediately began the assault again, tenfold. Voldemort smiled ear to ear (if it could be called that)

"That's enough Draco."

"Let this be a lesson to ALL of you, if you go against my direct orders, or manage to not even use an ounce of your brain power, you go against the Dark Lord himself."

There were nods all around, but no one spoke. The snake-like man at the head of the table was the only one they had ever witnessed give such disregard for the life and limb of a fellow member of the sacred 28 and the inner circle.

There was a whimper from the bloodied man floating just above the centre of the table. Draco crucioed him for good measure.

"Rookwood! Rabastan!"

"Yes, My Lord?" they chimed.

"Take this one to the dungeons and question him for everything he knows by any means, but do your best to keep him alive."

"With pleasure my Lord." Rabastan grinned with glee as Augustus whipped out his wand and cast a levitation charm, Rabastan opened the main doors to the dining hall and the two death eaters left with their prisoner in tow.

Following general briefing procedure Draco and the other two members who lead two other missions that evening proceeded to take a knee in front of the Dark Lord who rose and approached them.

"Legitimens." Voldemort lazily cast and proceeded to scour their minds one by one.

"While these missions were a success I am still disappointed in you all for the lack of fluidity in which you tackle them, not to mention the lack of mud-bloods captured to transition into the slave-trade."

Snape chimed in at that moment "I doubt we need to remind any of you the usefulness those lesser then us provide."

"That's right Severus."

"Who would fuck Avery if not?" Macnair laughed.

There was a chorus of guffaws and chuckles as the crowd agreed.

"Back to the situation at hand, I do believe a crucio from Draco and myself will be an appropriate punishment, then you all may retire for the evening, those of you that did not attend missions this evening do feel free to enjoy the show."

Draco stumbled in the entryway of Grimmauld Place after disapparating from the Manor a few hours later. He was absolutely drained, and sore from taking his own punishment from their leader.

"Bloody mad man."

He limped his way into the study and poured himself a tall glass of the good stuff, making his way to the bathroom nearest the master bedroom.

Flinging open the cabinet above the sink and swiping a few potion bottles before making his way to his bed, undressing as he went. Draco placed his wand on the stand beside his bed. Downing a vial of dreamless sleep and a calming draught.

"Thank fuck that's over."

The blonde shook his head and leaned up against the headboard of his four-poster bed, downing the glass of fire whiskey in his hand before drifting off.

…

Draco awoke to a loud thunk. Jumping out of bed wand in hand ready to battle.

Pansy shrieked and covered her eyes. "Merlin Draco! No one wants to see that, cover up!"

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

Blaise entered the doorway and put a protective arm around Pansy.

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking to."

"Oh, suck it up Zabini, what in Merlins saggy bollocks are you two doing in my house. In my room. At this hour."

"First of all, Draco, it's near noon. Second of all as a war veteran and inner circle member you would think you would sleep a little lighter. I threw 4 candles at you. Four. Why do you have that many to begin with? I don't remember you being a romantic."

"No worries there sweetheart haven't you heard? Draco's pretty well celibate."

"That's enough Zabini." He glared at the duo.

"Oh, in Merlins… mate put on some pants! We'll be in the living room."

Draco grabbed a pair of black silk pajama pants thrown haphazardly on the floor and whipped them on. He found the couple in the kitchen rifling through just about everything.

"OH, by all means make yourself at home you two!" he rolled his eyes and sat at the marble island in the middle of the room.

"Drakey you moved in months ago and your fridge and cabinets are absolutely empty, what's with that?" Pansy questioned as she whipped open cupboard door after cupboard door.

"Are you watching your girlish figure Malfoy?"

"That's it. OUT. Both of you get the bloody fuck out of my house before I start hexing off your favorite bits!"

When neither of his friends made any attempt to move he lost it, he swiped everything off the island and onto the floor and whipped his wand out.

"I said. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY HOUSE!"

The duo took off in the direction of the floo, the glint in his eyes was absolutely savage and neither wanted to mess with a high-strung Draco. Both taking handfuls of the powder beside the mantel Pansy was the first to leave without even a backwards glance, nose high in the air. Blaise stuck his head out of the floo.

"Jeeze mate what did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Before he threw down the powder and was gone in a puff of smoke, Draco sent a blast of magic after him, it blasted the brick wall behind where his friends head had been mere milliseconds beforehand.

"Bloody buggering fuck, someone remind me again why I gave floo and ward access to those assholes. I regret everything."

Draco sauntered back to the kitchen and sighed deeply before righting his previous mess with a wave of his hand.

"BLINKY!"

There was an answering _POP_ as a little elf appeared in the kitchen.

"Master Malfoy how mays Blinky be helping yous?"

"I require breakfast, the usual. Tea and a ham and cheese scone, leave it in my study."

"Of course, Master Malfoy! Blinky will get right on that he will."

…

Draco had just sat down to enjoy his breakfast that awaited him when the fire in his study roared to life with green flames.

"Hey mate!"

Draco walked over to make out Theo's face in the fire.

"Theo! Yet another person I regret giving access to my personal dwelling to."

"Well good morning to you too, aren't you all bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Well you wouldn't be either if you received a wakeup call from Parkinson." He answered with a grimace.

"Wait, Pansy? Man, Blaise is going to be pissed! Glad to see you're back in the saddle again though, how's about we go down to the Leaky this evening and pick up a couple slags?"

Draco groaned and dragged a hand through his slicked back hair.

"No Theo, I'm not shagging Pansy or some slags, she threw some fucking candles at me, Blaise was here as well."

"Ohhh kinky! How come I wasn't invited." Theo pouted

"In your dreams."

"Only every night, alas our favorite annoying couple is all coupled up and you're straight as a fucking arrow."

The blonde took a sip of his tea "Too right you are mate, now is there a reason to this particular call?"

"What I can't fire call my best mate and not have a reason?"

Draco stared at him.

"Yeah…you're right. So…about the Leaky? You in?"

There was an answering sigh from Draco

"I have my weekly dinner with my parent's tonight Theo, you know this."

"OH common! Don't be such a stick in the mud! You can come after! Puhleaseee I promise bountiful amounts of fire whiskey."

"You're buying?"

"Of course, so, you cheap bastard."

"Rich bastard." He corrected

"yeah, yeah, you're swimming in galleons yet you squeak when you walk, I get it."

"Fine, I'm in but no set-ups and I'm not staying out too late."

"Right-o"

The green fire burned out and Draco sat down to enjoy what was left of his now cold tea and biscuits.

…

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley, weaving in and around various pedestrians. He nodded to Avery and Rabastan who were stopping witches and wizards alike to check papers in front of Flourish and Blotts.

He made his way through throngs of people to slip into the jewellers that the Malfoys have frequented for centuries. The clerk was with a young witch, he looked up to see just who had entered his establishment and he ushered the young witch out of the store and locked the door behind her with a flick of his wand.

"WHILE I NEVER! I WONT BE RETURNING TO SUCH A RUDE ESTABLISHEMENT!"

The witch stuck her head in the window view, the clerk drew all the drapes with another flick of his wand and turned to the youngest Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy, how may I be of service to you today?"

"I have an article of jewelry I had specially made here awhile back, I need you to run some diagnostics on it."

"Of course! Of course!"

He ushered the young wizard into the back room where he shut and locked the door he gestured for Draco to have a seat in a high-backed chair in front of a glass display case of equal height. The clerk made his way to the other side.

"May I see the piece in question?"

Draco reached into his cloak pocket and placed his closed fist on the velvet slip resting on the display case, he removed his hand and a diamond bracelet was seen.

"Ahhhh, yes. I remember this exquisite piece quite well. You spared no expense on charms and spells on it. Exquisite, absolutely exquisite. I do hope you aren't looking to return it, I was under the impression you had requisitioned the piece for a particular reason given your age at the time." The older wizard waggled his eyebrows as he examined the piece.

"Of course, that's exactly why I bought it, you know pure blood customs as well as anyone I do imagine Mr. Demasse."

"Oh absolutely, absolutely! Well, what are you asking me to do then sir?"

"I would like you to run some diagnostics, check to see which wards and charms are still present, if anything has been activated, and if you could tell me what the last spell was performed by the wearer that would be excellent, a timeframe as to when it was last worn would be rather helpful as well."

"Of course! That of course will be a time consuming and rather expensive procedure to perform as you are well aware I'm sure."

"Money is not a problem, time is a little frustrating but I understand quality work requires it. I will however offer you a bonus incentive to complete the job in a timely manner."

The blonde pulled a hefty bag out of his cloak pocket and bounced it in his hand a few times in front of the clerk's face before re-pocketing it."

"1000 Galleons." He stated as he rose and went to exit the room.

"It'll be done in due haste."

"Excellent Mr. Demasse, I'll be looking forward to your owl."

…


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

Draco made his way back down Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts, the bell above the door rang as he entered and he was greeted by a beautiful young shopkeeper.

"Mister Malfoy! How good it is to see you again. Here for the usual I presume?" She asked as she made her way back behind the counter and reached for a package sitting on the shelf behind her.

The blonde wizard approached the counter and examined the brown wrapping on the parcel, fiddling with the string it was bound by.

"How was the last few you received?"

"Absolutely perfect."

"Well I'm glad we were able to do this for you; your total is 5 galleons please."

Draco passed over a handful of galleons and placed the parcel in his arms.

"Keep the change, see you next week."

The shopkeeper waved goodbye as he turned and left the store, bell ringing behind him.

An older woman who watched the exchange came up to the girl, placing her book on Magical Maladies on the counter.

"I don't see why you don't try to go for a good-looking gent like him."

"He's not interested, trust me. I've tried a million times. It's like he's oblivious to my womanly charms. Comes in every week, and pre-orders books off a list from our files, it's some big hush-hush thing the name and all on the files, the boss tells me he's purchasing every single book off old invoices in order, copying whoever the first purchaser was. Bloody weird if you ask me, but who am I to question the head death eater himself? That's how you end up dead, or worse."

"What a shame, poor fellow. I imagine he leads a lonely and dangerous existence."

…

"EEEEEKKKK DRAKEY!"

Draco froze mid step as his ear drums shattered and he was assaulted from behind. The blonde wizard attempted to untangle himself from the overly touchy-feely hands of one Daphne Greengrass.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah I've been keeping busy Daph."

"You will simply have to come over for tea sometime." She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at him.

The effect was the opposite of what she intended, of that he was sure.

"You must have forgot, I serve the Dark Lord and don't have time for such frivolities. Or do you not like to be ruled by such a leader? Receiving mud blood slaves for your families use? Thereby having the honour of being part of the new world order?"

The oldest Greengrass sister was taken aback by that.

"N-no of course not Draco, I just thought-."

"Well you thought wrong, we're not children anymore. I have important work to do and don't have time to entertain such a silly, silly girl."

The witch teared up at that and wiped her eyes on her gloved hand.

"Well if that's how you feel!"

"I sincerely do, now may I see your papers?"

"WHAT. Draco. You know I'm pureblood. Part of the sacred 28. You're kidding."

"I'm dead serious."

She growled, mumbling under her breath as she whipped said papers out of her designer clutch purse, presenting them to the wizard. Draco checked for the appropriate signatures, stamps, and magical wards preventing alteration designed by the Dark Lord himself.

"All seems to be in order Miss. Greengrass, now if you'll excuse me."

He motioned for her to be on her way with a condescending flick of his wrist as he turned on his heel in the opposite direction and disapparated.

…

He appeared in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor, and headed straight down the hall to the dining room that was actually used for meals, not death eater meetings. He was a little late he realized as he opened the doors and was greeted by his mother and father who were already seated at either end of the table.

"My darling boy!"

"Mother."

He nodded his head as he took his seat.

"Father."

"Son."

As he sat the first course appeared before them, and various elves scrambled out to fill wine glasses and the like.

The sufferable silence was broken by the Malfoy matriarch.

"So, when are we going to see the debut of a new Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa enquired as she took a sip of her wine.

"Not for a long while, I'm busy doing our esteemed lords bidding."

"See Narcissa, he's focused. Determined. There's no need for him to get a wife right yet."

"But we were married long before his age Lucius."

"BE that as it may, our son holds a position of power that needs to be fulfilled."

"Thank you, father."

"My pleasure."

"Well I do wish you would come visit more in the least Draco."

_What was it with the people in his life demanding his presence of late, he was busy Merlin. Dammit._

"I have more important things to do."

"Narcissa stop nagging the boy."

The youngest wizard twirled his spoon around in his soup, bored expression on his face.

_Time to take a hold of this disaster of a conversation._

"Father, how is your research faring?"

"Exponentially well, it is impeccably easy as you can well imagine finding shareholders for any of the Dark Lords interests, especially those that aid the slave trade."

"I'm pleased to hear that father, if you need any hands-on assistance don't be afraid to requisition anybody from my various teams."

"Of course."

The eldest Master Malfoy dropped his soup spoon and grasped his forearm, hissing in pain.

"I suppose we will need to finish this conversation another time, I'll see you at tomorrow evenings meeting." He nodded towards his son before excusing himself from the table and bowing out the double doors.

"So, Draco… How are you doing, truly?" His mother reached across the table to take his hand in both of hers.

The Malfoy heir snatched his hand out of his mother's as if it had been aflame and his hand instantly disappeared under the table.

"Fine. Mother."

"You've just seemed so distraught since the battle of Hogwarts, more and more so every day. And we haven't had much of a chance alone for me to raise concerns."

"Come now Mother, you of all people must know by now that none of us are ever alone." He glanced to the doors his father had just disappeared through hoping to convey the unsaid message to her.

"I'm doing quite well serving under our Lord, never been better in life."

Narcissa opened her mouth to argue but he pleaded to her with his eyes. Motherly instincts went a long way, she understood immediately.

There were just too many of the Dark Lords followers lurking about in every nook and cranny, free speech let alone thought was not something to indulge in, even in present company. Draco held too high of a position, many people we're jealous and constantly looking for ways to unsurp him from the power he held.

Tilly came to pour more wine for the remaining Malfoys and vanished the soup bowls away with a wave of her hand, the main course appearing before them.

Narcissa frowned when she caught a glimpse of her sons still filled soup bowl, _he really did need to start eating more._

Draco grasped his wine goblet and took a few long swallows.

_And drinking less._

…

Draco entered The Leaky Cauldron at a rather good time if he did say so himself, he managed to escape his Mothers prying long before dessert which while enabling him to arrive at a half decent time while also saved him from having to choke down the offending course, preventing him from getting sick later on in the evening.

That's what he called effectiveness, _getting two birds stoned at once._ He frowned inwardly _or something like that._

Shaking himself from his reverie he scanned the pub, spotting Theo in no time he made his way over to the table.

The dark-haired wizard rose as his friend approached the table.

"Draco mate, thanks for coming out!"

"Of course, Theo anytime, as long as you're paying."

"Yeah, yeah."

Theo waved his hand in dismissal and the duo took their seats. Draco waved down a bar maid.

"Two glasses of your finest scotch would you love?"

The red-haired witch smiled lavishly as she spotted the marks on their arms, clueing in just as to how fortunate she was to be assigned this particular section this evening, she could see the galleons for miles. Especially if the blonde man's wardrobe and finery was any indication as to his vault size.

"Absolutely sir, is there anything else I can get you two this evening?"

She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes, she was heavy handed on the make-up charms.

"That will be all for now." Draco dismissed her and she stalked off in disappointment. The dark-haired wizard rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Mate! I just don't get it. I wish I had blokes throwing their selves at me the way you have witches chasing after you."

Draco shrugged in answer.

"I'm just not interested Theo, you know that."

"Yeah, but I still have absolutely no idea as to why."

"One minute you were the Slythern king of fornication, a new tart in your bed night after night during the majority of Hogwarts years the next minute it was like you'd completely gone sack-o-hammers in that department."

The blonde shut his eyes and took a deep, even breath.

"I've told you time and time again to leave it be Theo, tonight is not any different."

"Whatever you say boss."

_I'll just have to ply you with liquor to get you talking_

"Oh, for Merlins sake, stop calling me that as well!"

"Fine. Fine. Ruin my fun as usual, fun sucker you!"

The red-haired witch approached their table again dropping off their drink orders and giving Draco a wink before turning around and walking slowly away, hips swaying exaggeratedly.

The blonde wizard didn't even look up from his drink.

Theo sighed deeply and dramatically.

_This was going to be a long night._

…

Draco stumbled through the front entrance of number 12 Grimmauld place into the wee hours of the morning.

_Fuck I've had too much to drink._

He tripped on the rug and fell head first into the portrait of Mrs. Black

_Way too much._

Creature popped into the foyer. "Master Malfoy, shall I assist you to your rooms now?"

The master in question made not a sound, he had passed out cold.

Creature grabbed a hold of his sleeve and disappeared with another _POP. _

Depositing his newest master into his bed he snapped his fingers and 3 potions and a glass of water appeared on the bedside table, he lit the fire in the hearth with a wave of his hand and _POPPED _out of the room.

Sometime before dawn Draco awoke with a start, groaning and rolling over in a cold sweat. Usually plastering himself with liquor helped with easing the nightmares that plagued his dreams so frequently.

He sat up, the room spinning before him and glanced over to his nightstand. Creature always knew what to do when he wasn't able to find himself to his own quarters. Reaching over he uncorked potion bottle after potion bottle downing the contents, ignoring the glass of water placed on the stand entirely.

He groaned and slumped back in bed, preparing to make an attempt at sleep again when his forearm began to burn.

"Of fucking course."

He scrambled to get dressed and apparated to the Dark Lords quarters.

Draco stuck his landing with ease, the pepper up potion definitely having done its job. Thankfully.

_My arse could have been royally fucked. Figuratively. _

He shuddered when he got some not so fun mental pictures of what the literal situation would have been.

_And now I'm mentally scared. Well, more so then before._

"My Lord? You have requested my presence?"

"Yes, come and take a seat Draco."

Voldemort beckoned for Draco to join him in the armchair opposite his near the fireplace.

The blonde wizard approached and sank down in the chair with ease, he looked to Voldemort to continue.

"I've called you here to ask about your fellow young death eaters presence and progress into my ranks. A few of the older members distrust their loyalty and perseverance. They have brought it to my attention."

Draco snorted.

"The only thing lacking here is Roddys general competence, and Yaxleys yearn for his missing ego stroke from you My Lord."

The snake eyed man waved his hand.

"That is what I thought as well, you've been doing an exceptional job as of late bringing the sheer number of recruits to our fold, as well as raising your previous house mates far in our ranks. It pleases me."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"You've been my top death eater for a long time at this point young Mr. Malfoy."

Voldemort gazed into the fire, contemplating. Nagini came to slither around the top of Draco's chair, he didn't blink an eye in response.

"You show no fear, no emotion. You are cruel and calculating, demanding much of your lower ranked officers. It serves me well."

Draco was taken aback at the amount of praise he was receiving.

"While I've trusted you with many sensitive missions, and quite a bit of sensitive information I do believe you have earned a great deal more, especially given your current situation."

"My Lord?"

Voldemort turned from the fire to lock eyes with the blonde wizard, hole-like nostrils flaring.

"Draco, do you know what a Horcrux is?"


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

…

_4 years._

_It had been 4 years, 8 months, and 12 bloody days since the battle of Hogwarts had ended._

_Perfect fucking bloody Potter royally fucking up and proceeding to retreat to higher ground. Licking his wounds, and going into hiding with the remainder of the resistance. _

_4 years, 8 months, and 12 days since his entire world shattered._

_And now, well now he had a decision to make._

_Give up his bloody soul._

Following his conversation with the Dark Lord earlier that morning he had been left with a decision to make, ultimately it shouldn't have even been a decision. He had told the Dark Lord _yes_ almost immediately.

Anyone else in his position would have been practically salivating over the intended offer.

_Immortality._

Voldemort had spilled all his secrets as to what had kept him alive all these years, and impervious to all that tried to thwart him.

Horcruxes.

And now, Draco was to make some of his own.

Draco was a fucked-up bastard, entirely sick and twisted. But he'd held onto a shred of his humanity despite all the deeds he had done.

He clutched onto a shred of his humanity for_ her_.

He had never given up for her.

Every bloody thing he had done, every decision made, every calculation had been in hopes of getting through all this alive, and being one step closer to finding her.

_Almost 5 bloody years and it was like she vanished without a trace_

And now it was like he was giving up, throwing away all he'd held onto for her in an instant.

Everything he'd done had ultimately lead to the opposite place he had wanted it to.

_Oh god._

He was wracked with sobs.

_Her._

_He needed her._

He stood in a rage and began smashing anything and everything he could get a hold of in his old bedroom in the Manor, smashing and crashing, eyes blazing. Knuckles bleeding. Once he had succeeded in ripping everything off the walls and smashing everything in sight he began to punch the walls, over and over. Turning the plaster to dust, and his knuckles to pulp.

He slid down the wall and sobbed again, he didn't feel the physical pain.

Draco reached for the scotch bottle that had lodged itself between his bureau and the fireplace, uncorked it with his teeth, spitting the offending stopper into the fire.

_Won't be needing THAT anytime soon._

He drank deeply.

_Fuck yeah._

He succeeded in drinking about half of the bottle brooding in silence, before he stumbled to his feet and walked over to the desk on the opposite wall.

He nonverbally unlocked the wards and placed his palm upon the drawer. It glowed red and he opened it, removing the wand inside.

He took another swallow of the scotch and walked back over to the wall he was previously resting against, sliding down he regarded the wand.

Studying it.

Drinking.

_Where the bloody hell are you?_

He stuffed the wand back in the drawer with a slam, shaking the desk. And made it about halfway to the bed when he tripped and passed out on the rug beside the piece of furniture in question.

…

Draco woke up, blinking a few times he tried to get his bearings and figure out where he was, sitting up he realized he must have blacked out before he went to bed, damn he was at the Manor still.

_What a pain in my ass._

He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to slick it back or at least tame it in some fashion, and scrubbed his face with his hands, growling at himself. Rising to his feet he apparated with a turn on his heel.

He entered the kitchen of The Black Townhouse and sat at one of the barstools at the island, he rested his head in his hands, both elbows on the slick marble countertop.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

There was a shrill ringing that signaled someone was coming through the Floo in his living room.

Draco grabbed his pounding head in his hands and made his way to the doorway just as Theo stepped out of the swirling green flames.

"Draco, mate."

"Theo, do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit seeing as how I just left your wonderful presence about….?" He slipped his hand in his robe pockets and grabbed his wand, turning it sideways and glancing at the time.

"6 hours ago."

"Well I just got in from that bloke's house I ended up going to last night."

"That's nice...? I'm assuming you're here on more than a social call?"

"I'm getting to that, all this correlates, do try to stay on point Drake."

"Continue then Theo."

The blonde sighed deeply and gestured for the dark-haired wizard to proceed.

Theo collapsed onto the white leather sofa behind him lazily.

The still standing wizard crossed his arms

"Well, I woke up this morning in this wizards flat, it was just around the corner from The Leaky."

"And he wasn't still in bed, I went looking for him hoping I would end up finding some quality array of breakfast foods, but I heard voices coming from an opened door down the hall."

"And…?"

"And well I bloody well eavesdropped didn't I."

"And you heard what? He has a different lover?"

"This isn't a joke Draco."

Theo caught the grey eyes of his friend and Draco immediately stopped, he knew when to takes things seriously with his best mate, and this was one of these times.

"They were talking about you, an attempt on your life to be specific. Assassinating the Dark Lords basically heir to the throne of the most recently acquired wizarding world."

The blonde wizard threw a hand in the air. "Shit like that happens all the time."

"Not with elite inner circle colleagues it doesn't."

Draco stopped at that.

"Fuck, who? I'll make them beg for an Avada."

"Roddy and my fucked up sperm donor. They had immperiused him to spy on us all night."

"Fuck. Bloody hell your father? Hes practically my other father."

"Yeah, well let me tell you he wouldn't even think twice about offing his blood spawn so what do you think he'd do to you?"

"Damn."

"Was there anything else mate?"

"They immperiused Pansy, they're going to gain entrance to your flat and do it that way."

The blonde wizard sighed, thank you for coming to me with this mate, you don't know what it means having people you can actually trust."

"Oh, I think I do, you know you would do the same for me."

"Without a doubt."

Theo rose to his feet and walked towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Owl me if you need a hand with anything."

Draco smirked in reply

There was a flash of smoke and green light and his friend had left.

"Oh, I won't need any help with this, you can be sure of that."

…

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into The Manor, green flames and smoke swirling behind his robes as he strode purposefully down the hall.

He had an inner circle meeting to attend.

And heads to roll.

He entered the dining hall with ease, tall doors slamming and pulsing with magic behind him. There was a handful of his fellow colleagues already seated at the table, neither wizard that was at the forefront of his mind present yet.

The blonde took his seat and sat in silence awaiting their leader's arrival. Slowly, the others trickled in and the Dark Lord was not far behind him. The meeting entailed the usual mundane updates for the week ahead of them and before long it was over, seems as if their leader was becoming wearisome of torturing, he scoffed at the thought more than likely they were seeing the results of wizarding London's drop in population due to the drain that was occurring by fleeing citizens.

They exited the dining hall Draco spotted Nott Sr. immediately. The older wizard apparated for home and the blonde wizard followed him.

When he arrived in the foyer he seen no sign of his friend's father upon arrival.

"Sir"

Draco flinched when a dirty red head woman outfitted in nothing but rags and the general magical bracelets that served as restraints approached him just as he was about to ascend the grand staircase to the second floor of Nott Manor.

"Sir, The Master is not taking calls this evening."

"I'm not here on matters of business, this is personal"

"He just left here moments ago with explicit instructions to not be disturbed."

Draco smirked at that. "Oh, it'll just be a quick visit, in and out."

"Of course, so Sir."

The slave bowed at that and moved to tell her master."

"I think I'll let him know I'm here myself."

The bowed out of the room in answer.

Draco ascended the stairs and made his way down the west wing, where he remembered Nott Sr's personal quarters and office were in close proximity of each other. He entered the study that still had a lamp burning and made his way around the room, touching bits and bobs as he made his way to the desk. Picking up an open parchment he found he began to read, when he heard a shrill feminine scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

Draco flew from the study in Nott manor and burst into the door adjacent. The scene before him had him seeing red.

The first thing to assault his senses was blood, the coppery tone of it hung in the air and it was sprayed across the Persian rug.

That wasn't what set the young wizard off.

The hand belonging to Nott Sr. that was currently bunched in a handful of bushy brown hair as he drove his wand into her throat was.

Draco flew at him, attacking with fists and fangs.

The blonde savagely beat and tore at the older man who had dropped his wand in the scuffle.

"You bloody fucking bastard I'm going to end you."

Draco didn't give the older wizard time to speak, he punched his teeth out and punched and punched until the wizards face was a bloody, pulpy mess. He reached for the heavy, steel bottomed lamp to deliver the killing blow when a small feminine hand cuffed around his wrist, stopping him.

_Her._

Draco turned to her.

"Stop, you'll kill him."

He launched himself at her enveloping her in a hug and peppering her cheeks and forehead with kisses, sobbing as he went.

"I found you, I knew I'd find you, fuck Hermionie where have you been?"

She stiffened.

"P-p-please?"

Draco pulled back to look at her, face still between both his palms. His blood ran cold, there was no recognition only fear in her eyes.

"Hermionie..?"

"P-Please let go of me."

His hands immediately dropped to his sides.

_No_

_Not her mind, anything but her mind._

"Hermionie please." He reached for her again timidly

She scooted as far back against the wall as she could.

"What happened to you..?"

He surveyed the scene around him, she was in rags as well, the general slave bracelets on her wrists and she was extremely thin, bloodied, and bruised.

_The fucking bastard had her as a slave this entire time._

His battle training kicking in he very quickly got his wits about him, she needed him.

"Right then, we need to get out of here. Before anyone comes in and sees this, they'll take you."

She shook her head in response gathering her knees into her chest

"Look, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now. You need to come with me we need to get to safety."

Draco reached for her again and she yelped and dove the opposite direction.

"Well at least you still have some semblance of fight left in you."

"Stay away from me!" She picked up the fallen lamp and armed herself

"Right, drop the weapon Hermionie."

"Stop calling me that! I don't know who that is!"

She began hyperventilating

"Stop….stop….don't know….can't think…" She muttered and started to sway.

He dove as he saw her falling and just caught her head in the nick of time before it came into contact with the floor. With that he apparated on the spot.

She awoke with a start, rapidly sitting up…._in bed?_

_A bed._

_A real bed, comfy at that, clean, and she was alone?_

"Where am I?"

She looked around the room everything was white, soft, and warm.

_Safe_

She could feel she was safe here. The last memory she had before coming to this place whooshed back, the blonde-haired stranger killing her captor. Was she in his flat? The witch threw back the covers and jumped to her feet, landing on the floor she stopped to wriggle her toes when she realized she had huge fluffy fleece socks on.

_Socks. _

Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought. Socks. How foolish it seemed to cry over something so simple, but she hadn't known the comfort of socks in…well she had lost track of time a long ways back. She got her bearings and made her way to the white door that was closed, the other being wide open and leading to the facilities.

She slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open, peering out with one eye. Seeing nothing of immediate danger she opened the door father and went to step out, finding she couldn't. She looked down to her wrists for the bracelets that had served as manacles for years and was shocked to see they were gone. It was her own fear keeping her from leaving the room.

Having been confined to one room for as far back as she could remember she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Falling to the floor, wet hot tears began to roll down her face.

Two bare feet entered her blurry field of vision

"I see you're finally awake sleeping beauty."

Looking up she recognized the feet belonged to her rescuer from the night before

"I never thought you were going to wake up."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Three days."

The witch balked at that

"You must have needed the rest, are you hungry?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

His grin faltered at that.

"The better question is who do you think you are?"

Draco sank to his haunches so he was eye level with the dark-haired witch.

"I-I don't know."

"What's your earliest memory?"

She curled her arms around her middle protectively

"Don't worry, you're safe here, I won't let any hard come to you."

"Safe."

She mulled the word around on her tongue.

Her mind flashed back to seeing her captor being beaten to a bloody mess

"You killed him."

"He deserved worse."

"You'll kill me?"

He laughed

"If I wanted you dead you would have been the second I entered that fucking bastards room. I'll never, ever let any harm come to you ever again. I swear on my life."

Brown eyes met grey.

"Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

"Why?"

There was a long silence and Draco looked away from her gaze, suddenly extremely interested in the threads that made up his white throw rug they sat upon.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Avoiding giving me answers with another question is just going to make me distrust you even more."

"You don't trust me?"

Her gut told her she did wholeheartedly and she couldn't figure out why she would come to trust a stranger, a death eater at that.

"No, frankly I don't."

"I wish you would, I bloody well rescued you."

She ducked her head into her curled up knees, wanting to escape the conversation.

"Fine, enough with the talking for now. We need to get you fed and cleaned up, you already sullied my white sheets, can't have you dirtying up the rest of the place."

"Because I'm a mudblood?" The slur had become her full-time name during her entrapment, and she knew the meaning well. Having had it beaten into her on more than one occasion. She traced the faded scar on her forearm.

She raised her head, chin jutted out defiantly, his eyes met hers and she softened instantly.

"Because you are absolutely covered head to toe in dirt and grime."

She was taken aback at that and they sat in a few moments of not uncomfortable silence yet again before his eyes searched for hers. She seemed lost in her own little world.

"Come, I've already drawn you a bath."

Draco reached for her hand and she flinched away instinctively

"Right. This way then."

He motioned towards the bathroom attached to his bedroom and she followed, upon entering the bathroom her senses were assaulted with a lovely fragrance, she couldn't quite place it.

"I took the liberty last night of healing the worst of your injuries, cuts and scrapes. There may still be a few I don't know about so I put some soothing potions and salts into the bath along with the bubble bath. If you do find yourself sore or what not afterwards I've placed a few balms beside the pajamas over there."

He motioned to the pile placed atop the bathroom sink.

"Towel and washcloths are already laid out there beside the tub, if you need anything just call for me." He shut the door on his way out.

She took a minute to fully appreciate the room. Giant whirlpool tub, all golds and blacks, everything was ornate and pristine. She undressed and tiptoed over to the bath, she put a finger in it testing it for any traps and for the temperature. After a few moments, she decided the loch nest monster wasn't going to be coming out of the bubbles anytime soon and slowly tiptoed into the water and eased herself down.

She hissed as she sunk down in the warm water, the temperature being a shock to her system after so long with just cold rag sponge baths, and just a natural reaction to the heat entering her aching joints.

She was surprised to find nowhere on her body stung or seared. Well, small mercies she supposed.

He must have done a good job giving her medical attention, _err healing _or what not. _I hope he didn't undress me. _She wrapped her arms around herself protectively again. Not that half of wizarding London hadn't seen her naked form. But she still wanted to keep her private parts just what they we're. _Hers. _

Draco paced back and forth in the kitchen. He couldn't believe he had finally found her, and of course the sodding powers that be decided to play one huge cosmic joke on the both of them and make her suffer from memory loss. He had absolutely no idea what to make her for a meal, did she even remember her favorite foods, did her tastes change with the loss of her memory.

_**What **__was causing her fucking memory loss to begin with?! _

He racked his brain for answers, already having preformed analytic and diagnostic charms nothing had come up in the results that would pertain to her memory loss.

He wanted so badly to Legitimens into her mind, but it being so fragile as it was he was hesitant to do so, not to mention it would probably be extremely invasive and have her run for the hills faster than you could say Merlins saggy ball sack.

He sighed and opened the fridge door, reaching for a bowl of leftover soup he put a heating stasis charm on it and went to sit down at the island.

It was coming up on the hour and 45 minute mark of her being in the tub, he was contemplating going to check to see if she had drowned yet when he heard the turn and click of the door knob and seconds after she appeared in the doorway of his bedroom.

"I'm finished."

"I've heated up some soup for you, come eat."

She looked apprehensively out into the hall and seemed at war with herself, fiddling with her hands wringing them about and biting the skin on her lips.

"I-I can't"

"You can and you will if you don't want to bloody well starve."

Her eyes widened and she stood there silent for a few minutes before she shook herself from her reverie and tiptoed out of the room and slowly made her way to the stool beside Draco.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, no I suppose it wasn't."

He pushed the bowl of soup in front of her.

"Eat up Granger."

She dug in immediately and licked the bowl clean, he's never seen someone eat so savagely before.

From the looks of her too-skinny form Nott had starved her good and well. Gone were her curves and the baby fat that used to frame her face. Her hair had lost its volume and shine. Her eyes were dulled and dead. He could almost cry.

"How're you feeling?"

She looked at him flatly

"I mean right now, for someone who just escaped captivity. How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm as well as to be expected, it's still a shock to the system."

"Do you remember anything…anything from before your imprisonment?"

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"No."

His heart fell into his stomach at that.

"But you seem to know who I am, was… From before."

"I do."

"What's my name?"

"Hermionie."

"Like from Shakespeare?"

"Of course, you would remember a bloody book."

"I assume your parents named you after her, yes."

"Parents…? I have parents?"

"Yes, you do."

"I want to see them! They must be absolutely worried sick."

"You can't Hermionie."

"Why ever not?! Are you holding me here too?"

"NO! Of course not, but you have to understand, your parets. Before the war you put them into hiding to protect them, you lost track of them just before the battle of Hogwarts."

"Well wouldn't they be looking for me?"

"No..you..erased their memory."

"That's not possible."

"You did it with magic, you're a witch love."

"A witch….like him?! Like the bloody bastard that took me."

He faced her and took her face in his hands.

"No Hermionie, Merlin no. You are NOTHING like him, do you understand me. NOTHING. You couldn't be more opposite. You're a white hat, a do gooder, you fight for house elf rights for Merlins sake."

She visibly calmed at that

"I can do magic?"


End file.
